


Maybe

by themuffintears



Series: wholesome week 2 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Past Tense, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: A day comes to an end inside of a coffee shop, and two (best)friends walk home together.for wholesome week 2, day 3prompt: coffee shop au
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935628
Kudos: 169





	Maybe

The sun(that was setting _just_ a bit earlier than the day before) dipped down and hid behind fluffy clouds, painting the horizon oranges and pinks and blues to create multi-flavored cotton candy. The soft rays filtered down to earth and to a street lined with crunchy leaves, to the wide windows of a little coffee shop. 

Inside, a curly brown-haired man tossed a rag across the room. “How many pumpkin spices sold today?”

Tommy cleanly snatched the cloth out of the air and huffed. “Wilbur, you don’t wanna know.”

Fundy’s amused voice carried from behind the back door, where he washed the dishes. “And I just bet I know what drink you made for your break!” 

Tommy rolled his eyes(because Fundy’s implication was right) and loudly replied, “Hilarious. Get back to the dishes.” 

A faint, sarcastic “yessir” sounded.

Wilbur snickered, sending a pointed look at Tommy who was wiping down the table tops. “Says the person who took three times longer than everybody else to do dishes when he first started working—just so he could be ‘the worst’ at it.”

Tommy nervously smiled. Wilbur, the manager he most often had shifts under, hadn’t taken any of ‘Tommy’s crap’(Wilbur’s words). But, Tommy had quickly learned his lesson; the memories of his elbows up to suds for a month was still ingrained in his mind. 

Tommy glanced up at Wilbur, who was counting the drawer, and was greeted with a fond smile. Tommy’s shoulders relaxed.

Eventually, he reached the corner of the shop where potted plants hung, nearly colliding with the fairy lights methodically strung up around the entire ceiling. 

Tommy was also greeted by the sight of one more person, his head resting sideways on the wood, his shoulders steadily rising and falling as he slept. 

It wasn’t a customer they’d forgotten to ask to leave, but his coworker, Tubbo. His shift had ended an hour before close, but he’d chosen to stick around to chat with some customers and then doze off as the others (loudly)closed up. 

Tommy picked up Tubbo’s empty cup, the few remains of hot chocolate swirling at the bottom. Tommy then patted his shoulder gently, enough to make him shift a bit. 

Tommy crossed back to the counter, threw the cup away, and returned. When Tubbo raised his head and sleepily rubbed his eyelids, his eyes first focused on a warm cup of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. Second was Tommy, who smiled and gave him a silent moment to regain his bearings. Then, as he cleaned the space Tubbo had opened up, he conversationally explained Wilbur let them all have an extra drink that night. 

“Thanks,” Tubbo murmured, reaching up to feel his slightly flattened hair as he watched Tommy crouch down to adjust a nearby display of orange and white pumpkins. 

Tommy nodded and straightened up, leaving to gather the trash. 

When the time finally came for them to clock out and leave, they all exited and waited for Wilbur to lock the door with jangly keys. Almost simultaneously, they each took a breath of the crisp air. 

Fundy promptly sneezed. 

Tommy glared, Tubbo laughed. 

“Allergies,” Fundy said, smirking and defensively holding his hands up.

They then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Tubbo and Tommy headed down the sidewalk, shoes scuffing against the concrete and fingers curled around toasty styrofoam.

When they closed together, they had a routine of walking to their houses, which were both near to the store and each other, making it a quick walk(though if they got sidetracked enough, it sometimes turned into a side adventure of its own.). 

It was silent, and Tommy appreciated the way the breeze playfully tugged at his sweater’s loose sleeves and tousled his hair. 

Tubbo suddenly exhaled loudly. (If Tommy could describe it that way? It sounded like a horse trying to neigh but failing.)

Tommy shot him a concerned look, only to see the widest grin across Tubbo’s face. 

“Look, Tommy!” He made the noise again, and Tommy understood this time as a misty puff billowed from his lips. 

Tommy did it too, eyes crossing a bit, and smiled. “It’s like we’re dragons.”

Tubbo hummed in agreement and took a skipping step to land in and scatter a tiny pile of scarlet leaves. 

Tommy took a swing of his drink, letting the warm liquid comfortably settle in his stomach. Then he added, “Does that make us enemies?”

Tubbo pursed his lips, then shook his head, eyes trailing to the red and brown trees they were passing. “Nah. Best friends who steal gold from each other all the time, maybe.”

Tommy’s loud laugh sent a few birds flying out of trees. Maybe he laughed because he found it funny, or maybe because his heart swelled from hearing Tubbo confirm they were best friends.

Either way, Tubbo giggled along with him, and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> happy official autumn to northern hemisphere people! :))  
> hope you guys enjoyed, and kudos are appreciated but not required <3
> 
> i'm thinking about making a second part for this to add a bit more! if i do, it'll either be this saturday as a separate one shot for the free prompt day if i don't come up with anything else by then, or just later and added here as a second chapter
> 
> have a wonderful rest of your day!!


End file.
